Moments in Time
by thegirltalkingtoyou
Summary: 100 sentence deal divided into three parts for GS and GS:TLA. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, lookie here! thiis is my first fic posted on . This is a 100 sentence deal divided into three parts. the first part will be about _golden sun_. The second part will be _golden sun: the lost age_ before the two teams combine, and the third part will be _the lost age_ after the two teams combine. Reviews will be appreciated, at they inspire me to get off my lazy butt and do something.

* * *

**Precious Moments**

1. _Introduction:_

When Issac approached the masked traveler at the inn in Vale, he couldn't quell the feeling he'd met him before.

2. _Aware:_

Jenna had always affected Garet; he just never noticed until she was gone.

3. _Light:_

Even though Jenna was gone, the sun still rose the next day and the birds still sang; Garet wondered if it was just his world that ended.

4. _Dark:_

The first time they went through Goma Cave, Garet jumped at every shadow and sidestepped every rock until Issac turned around and told him to "Just hurry the hell up already."

5. _Rot:_

Their first few encounters with the monsters, Garet would blanch at the sight of rotting, stinking zombie flesh hanging off his sword; now, every slice and slash gives him an eerie sort of glee, until Ivan scoots away and Issac rolls his eyes.

6. _Break:_

The sound of metal breaking is a horrible sound to be sure, but not as evil as the growl of a Mad Wolf when it realizes your weapon is now useless.

7. _Beginning:_

When Issac first sets eyes on Mia, he can just tell this is the start of something great.

8. _Away:_

Issac couldn't understand Flint's persistence to join him; he seriously did want it to leave him alone.

9. _Cut:_

Garet took it upon himself to "buff the Jupiter shrimp up"; he accidentally landed a blow on Ivan during training, and Mia lost no time cracking her Blessed Ankh overtop his head.

10. _Breathe:_

Issac's breathing is a reflection of himself: steady, calm, and deep; and on nights Mia cannot sleep, she sits by the fire and listens to him breathe and cannot help but drift off from the serenity of his presence.

11. _Memory:_

Issac still thinks back on that day in Vale three years ago, contemplating what he could have done instead and dwelling on 'what ifs' until Garet places his hand on his shoulder and tells him that he did his best and his dad and Jenna's parents would have understood.

12. _Insanity:_

They confront Saturos on the aerie in Mercury lighthouse and suddenly Garet is shaking in anger and breathing hard and he just wants to tear Saturos to pieces for placing his scaly hands on Jenna and he doesn't even realize Ivan is slowly backing away in true fear from the look on his face.

13. _Misfortune:_

Mia looks around the well furnished home and gives Issac a disapproving look when she sees him going through their baskets; he just shrugs and Garet says it's the stupid villager's fault for leaving their house unlocked.

14. _Smile:_

Mia sits awake worrying about Alex and the children in Imil and the rest of her group and wonders if they will even make it through this; then Issac catches her eye and he gives one of his rare smiles and she knows it will be okay.

15. _Silence: _

Mia and Issac traveled behind the others in a companionable quiet enjoying the moment alone until Garet pushed too many of the young Jupiter adepts buttons and he is running and screaming and dodging lightning bolts and they just roll their eyes, the moment ruined.

16. _Spit: _

As Saturos drags them through town, a local spits on the ground and his friend scolds him for doing such a thing in front of ladies; Jenna merely smiles and recalls a time when she told a certain oaf the same thing.

17. _Blood: _

Mia glances over just in time to see a Dirge slice through Issac's shoulder and her world comes to a halt as the first few splatters hit the ground.

18. _Under:_

"Oh fu-" and then Garet falls through the floor and lands on the level below.

19. _Gray:_

When he started this journey, Issac would never have guessed that the lines would blur and he would end up doing exactly what he was trying to prevent.

20. _Fortitude:_

Ivan calls him foolish, but Garet cannot help rushing into the fray like a berserker when Jenna's face appears in his mind and he knows every battle will bring him one step closer.

21. _War: _

Ivan feels a sense of irony whenever he looks upon the faces of the villagers, knowing they have not the slightest clue about the battle raging for their very lives.

22. _Mother: _

Issac's stoic face doesn't show it, but Garet knows he is worried sick that his mother has worried herself sick.

23. _Distasteful: _

Garet spits a chicken bone onto the ground, and Mia promptly smacks him across the head with her battle mace; the act vaguely reminds him of Jenna, and he scoots away before Mia can perform other Jenna-like acts of harm to his person.

24. _Want: _

It has come to the point where he dreams of her: her laughter, her smile, her eyes, her hair falling around her body as she lies beneath him- and then Garet wakes up, panting and curious about the things he envisioned and in desperate need of a dip in the icy river.

25. _Lurking: _

Ivan lets out a snicker at the irony of what they're doing, and Issac tells him to be quiet or the Lunpa bandits will notice them in the shadows of their compound.

26. _Tigress: _

Issac is attacked by a killer ape and slashed through the shoulder; Garet immediately turns to face Mia, expecting a look of horror and is startled to find instead a look of vengeance.

27. _Foreign: _

Ivan has always felt he didn't belong, no matter where he went; so when this group opened their arms to him and he feels at home, the feeling is strange and new, but not unwelcome.

28. _Sorrow: _

Garet blamed himself for Jenna's and Kraden's capture, but what really broke him was when Jenna called out for Issac's help on the aerie at Mercury Lighthouse.

29. _Urban: _

"I bet they're gonna go raid houses again" Ivan remarks dryly as Issac and Garet jump off the boat at Tobli docks and tear towards the city like a bunch of little kids.

30. _Rain: _

Issac accredited it to her Mercury powers, but Mia looked so much more beautiful when it was raining.

31. _Flower: _

"Growth" he commanded, and Garet grinned to himself as the vine sprouted from the ground at the command of his psynergy.

32. _Night: _

Garet looked up into the night sky, and wondered if Jenna had wished on the same shooting star he had.

33. _Wrath: _

Issac learned even angels can become demons when Garet dumped a bucket of sand on Mia to wake her up.

* * *

Well, that's it for part one. Expect part two up soon!

**_~Leumas_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I don't like the restrictions only using one sentence causes, so from here on out there may be more than one per theme.**

* * *

**Part 2**

34. _Moon_

Jenna couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the obsession the citizens of Garoh had with the moon; I mean seriously, get a hobby.

35. _Walk_

Though Felix would never voice it (emotions weren't really his thing), he swore he would lash out in anger if Jenna asked one more time if they were there yet.

36._ Precious_

Sometimes, when it was his turn to stay awake and keep watch, Felix would look up at the stars and wonder what the hell made him jump off that lighthouse (even though he knew he already knew the answer to that).

37. _See_

The cave was dark and damp, and Sheba cursed the little brats that got lost in here as she unconsciously moved nearer to Felix. Felix stiffened at her closeness, and Kraden merely quirked his eyebrow and smiled. After all, he had been young once too.

_38. Abandoned_

Jenna was beginning to get a little pissed at Alex; how dare he just keep leaving him behind, like he had some sort of ulterior motive!

_39. Dream_

Garet held her close to his body, his kisses slow and sensual. He lay her down on the grass beneath him, and his hands were suddenly everywhere at once, fondling and touching and Jenna arched her back towards his caresses when the cry of a Wolfkin broke her out of her fantasy; all the way to Madra she would periodically shudder at the memory of his ghost hands and whispered words.

_40. Crave_

Felix never let her read his mind out of fear she would learn the truth: that every time she touched his shoulder or smiled in that beautifully frustrating way of hers it took all his willpower not to grab her by her wrists and ravish her senseless; the feelings and images his brain sent him unnerved him, he didn't want to think what it would do to the young wind adept.

_41. Citric Acid_

Sheba never did understand why Felix had to leave the camp whenever she ate an orange; she merely shrugged it off as coincidence and gave another moan as she bit into the delectable fruit, juice running down her chin.

_42. Still_

Felix never moved in his sleep; the way he lay down was the way he would stay until morning. Sheba accredited it to his stoic demeanor, but it still irritated because she knew she wouldn't find herself wrapped in his arms in the morning because "he had rolled in his sleep".

_43. Die_

Jenna had never seen Felix lose his cool, even in the direst of circumstances. So when Sheba succumbs to a Doom spell and Felix starts to shake and has to get Piers to carry her to the shaman in town, Jenna knows Sheba's in trouble.

_44. Two Roads_

"Damn it Felix, I told you we should have taken that left."

_45. Two Guns_

Felix opened the treasure chest, and his face contorted into confusion as he pulled the _things _out. They were cylindrical and seemed to have a handle with a little flippy thingy that moved. He pulled on the flippy thingy with his finger and started when it blew a hole in the wall of the cave. He looked down at the… WHATEVER they were called, and put them back in the chest. Later, when Jenna asked him what the explosion was about and what kinds of goodies were in the treasure chest, Felix shrugged and said it was a Mimic.

_46. Drop_

"Damn it, why do I always have to go get the water…" Sheba muttered as she stomped off towards the river. She promptly stopped her stomping and stood in awe when she spotted Felix bathing, NAKED, in said river. His back was to her, and her eyes roamed over his shoulder blades, down his back, and she blushed harder when she realized the water didn't quite come high enough to cover his rear. Unknowingly, she let go of the canteen, and the sound of it hitting the forest floor caused Felix to turn around. However, Sheba was already running back to camp, freaking out and already imagining Jenna's cackle when Sheba tells her she almost saw her brother's floppy bits.

_47. Dirt_

Felix came back from a scuffle with a rather determined Chimera with grass-stained knees and a smudge of mud on his grinning face, and Jenna was reminded of the old days.

_48. Young_

Kraden noticed Sheba's blush whenever Felix would brush against her while walking; Piers noticed Felix's little glances at Sheba as they made their way through the villages. Both would shake their head and chuckle at the naivety of "young love".

_49. Preservatives_

Jenna didn't care if Piers said it was okay: she knew this dried octopus had to be twice as old as her and she begged them to stop at a nearby port town to "get some food that had been grown this century".

_50. Breaking the Rules_

He shouldn't be doing this. She was fifteen, he was twenty two. She was a Lavirian princess, he was a Valean peasant. She was pure and naïve, he was hardened and stoic. But he ignored his conscience and continued in his actions, and every moan and whispered name was silenced by his mouth as he made her his.

_51. Sport_

Felix and Piers were playing one on one football while the girls watched with glazed looks in their eyes: Jenna's were because she was off in her memories remembering a time when Garet and Issac and Felix had all played together when they were kids. Sheba's eyes were just glazed because Felix happened to be shirtless.

_52. Old_

Piers knew they had stayed too long in Lemuria when he caught the girls interrogating his uncle about Pier's age.

_53. Desecrate_

Every once in a while, Kraden would go off on a tangent about the gall Saturos and Menardi had entering Sol Sanctum. Jenna and Sheba agreed that it got annoying VERY quickly.

_54. Tower_

On top of Jupiter Lighthouse, Sheba and Felix made note to stay away from the sides; one could never be too careful.

_55. Need_

Jenna complained to her brother that he never showed emotions anymore, and a few months ago Sheba would have agreed; but now she knew better and still could not look into his eyes without her breath catching at the intensity of the desire and promise of activities sure to come later on that night.

_56. Smell_

As he held her in the secret of the night, Sheba nuzzled her face into his bare chest and was nearly overcome by the scent of pine and earth and sheer masculinity.

_57. Sacrificial_

Piers looked on in frustration as they took HIS orb and tried to offer it to that big stupid wooden face.

_58. No Way Out_

They were trapped; a wall on one side and two Chimera and a couple Harpies on the other. Felix brandished his sword and charged, determined not to go down without a fight.

_59. Desert_

Piers laughed at the irony of Jenna, their Mars adept, complaining about the heat.

_60. Fairy Tale_

Sheba had heard the stories when she was younger, and for years had dreams of being kidnapped and rescued by a handsome prince. Then she was kidnapped and fell in love with her had been captor and realized that, had some prince showed up on a white horse to rescue her, she would've refused to go.

_61. Voodoo_

Jenna personally was creeped out by the Kimbombo warriors.

_62. Do Not Disturb_

Jenna had never thought about Felix being a man; she had always viewed him as her older brother who would build mud pies with her when she was younger. So when she woke up and discovered Sheba, her roommate at the inn, wasn't there and went to Felix's room to ask if he knew where she was, she got an eyeful and later vowed she would never enter another room without first knocking.

_63. City_

Piers hated the cities; they were too busy and loud for his tastes. When he voiced his opinion, and Jenna called him an "old grouch", he growled and told Felix he would wait for them on the ship.

_64. Horrific_

When Jenna saw Garet hanging off the side of the lighthouse, she swore her heart stopped beating.

_65. Snow_

When they docked at the island Jupiter lighthouse was on for some training, Piers and Jenna never suspected a thing when Felix and Sheba both said they were going to stay behind because "it was too cold"

_66. Drum_

They had just slayed the serpent, and were invited to join in the celebration afterwards. At first, Felix complained, but he quickly changed his mind when he saw Sheba move her body to the beat of the drums.

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter two. The final installment will be of GS:TLA after Issac's group and Felix's group decide to join up. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here it is: the final part in this little series. ****Before I start, I wanna thank reviewers.**

**First, thank you amanda2324. You are the first reviewer I have had, EVER. Thanks!! ****Also thank you to The Light Hidden in the Shadow. You're my second reviewer ever!**

**And please note, this chapter may get a little sensual. No, I won't do a lemon or a lime, but it may refer to sexual behavior.**

* * *

_**Part 3**_

_67. Hero_

When the two groups combined, they had to first establish who would be the leader. Garet, Mia and Ivan insisted Issac be in charge, While Jenna, Sheba and Piers wanted Felix to lead them. Issac and Felix secretly wished the other would be chosen, and nobody cared to hear Kraden's opinion on the matter.

_68. Annoyance_

She had forgotten exactly how obnoxious he could be, and as she watched him set fire to Ivan's hair in his sleep, she shook her head and wondered why she was so in love with him.

_69. 67_

Mia joined in the game to guess Pier's age; when she estimated the upper sixties, he gave a very ungentlemanly-like snort and told her to guess again.

_70. Obsession_

Jenna was hyper-aware of Garet: when he came within three feet of her, she would tense up; her eyes were continuously drawn to the muscles on his bare arms as he went around doing whatever it was he did, and the ferocity in his gaze when he fought caused her knees to grow weak and heat to rush to her face. Little did she know he was just as obsessed with her.

_71. Mislead_

"Sheba's naïve disposition is very misleading," Felix mused to himself as he inspected his reflection in the mirror at the inn, fingering the small bruises and growing warm at the memory of how they came to be.

_72. I. Can't._

Jenna had pushed him too far. Her scent was intoxicating; and oh God, that BODICE. So once they were alone Garet wheeled around on his foot and slammed her into the wall, his arms making a cage, keeping her prisoner. His breaths came out raggedy, and he shuddered as he spoke. "Go back to your room and lock your door tonight." Garet's eyes said what his words did not, and Jenna knew what would happen if she left her door unlocked.

_73. Confrontation_

"I _hate_ birds" Ivan muttered as he swung his rod at the swarm of seagulls attacking the ship.

_74. Mirror_

Against her better judgment, Jenna left her door unlocked. When she looked into the mirror after washing her face and saw Garet standing behind her, desire and something else burning in his eyes, she knew she had made the right choice.

_75. Broken_

Garet looked from the shattered vase on the floor to Jenna's slightly peeved face and shrugged; "I guess I was a little rough last night…"

_76. Testament_

Garet was never good with words, so the poem he left on Jenna's nightstand was poorly written and almost nonsensical. When Sheba and Mia read it, they laughed; Jenna merely smiled and thought it gave it character.

_77. Drink_

Lemurians were famous for holding their liquor. Issac wished he had known this before he agreed to a drinking contest with their blue haired captain.

_78. Fuck_

"GARET! ISSAC! WHAT DID YOU GUYS TEACH HIM?" Jenna roared as Mia sat Ivan down and explained to him "there are certain words not appropriate to say in mixed company."

_79. Words_

If Garet was bad with words, Felix was worse. He didn't want Sheba thinking he was only in it for the physical aspects, because he wanted so much more than that; but every time he went to tell her how he felt his words got jumbled up and refused to come out.

_80. Pen and Paper_

Paper was scarce, and most of it was kept in the captain's chambers. But when Piers caught Felix snooping through his room for paper, and it was explained to him that it was for a poem for Sheba, Piers snickered and Felix knew he should have asked Kraden for some.

_81. +_

Garet hated Kraden for making him learn all this crap. Yeah, he was gonna be mayor of Vale, and they need to know math and stuff, but they were on an adventure, for crying out loud!

_82. Heal_

Jenna was feeling pretty worthless; she wasn't strong like Garet and Issac and Felix were, and she didn't have high magic powers like Sheba and Ivan had, and she couldn't heal like Mia could. The feeling ate at her and ate at her until she couldn't take it anymore. But as Garet started a routine of sneaking out of his room and into hers every night, every stroke and caress and whispered word of endearment was like a balm to her wounds.

_83. Cold_

"How the hell do these Proxians live in a place like this? I mean, they're bloody _reptiles_, for heaven's sake!"

_84. Sick_

Jenna fell overboard one day, and ended up catching a cold. It wasn't anything major, but Garet still hovered and doted until she got better. Not that Jenna minded, or anything.

_85. Seeing Red_

A Harpy sliced through Sheba's torso, and Felix felt a feeling so horrifying and terrible come over him that it would only be placated by the monster's death cries.

_86. Hunger_

Jenna stirred the pot on the stove with an irritated scowl on her face. _If that fire throwing _buffoon_ asks one more time, I'm gonna-_

"Jenna, isn't the soup done YET?"

_87. Pain_

Garet had heard when you cared for someone, you felt what they felt. So even though Jenna smiled and caroused like nothing was the matter, the sick feeling in his stomach told him better.

_88. Through the Fire_

They had surpassed many trials, and there were many more to come. But as long as they had faith and each other, not even the Wise One could stop them.

_89. Triangle_

Garet knew he should be jealous, but he couldn't help but feel green when Piers smiled and jested with _his_ Jenna.

_90. Drown_

Jenna knew Garet couldn't swim, so when he fell off the side of the boat, she immediately jumped over after him.

_91. Tomorrow_

Tomorrow wasn't assured. Nothing was assured. All they had was this moment, and they cherished it.

_92. Iron_

Note to self: never drop your Sol Blade on your toes.

_93. Soft_

Garet relished in the feel of Jenna's skin next to his. It was warmer than most other's skin, which could be attributed to her affiliation; and, though her hands were rough with calluses from her sword, the rest of her was so soft Garet couldn't help but touch.

_94. Advertisement_

When they arrived at the inn, tasted the food and found it wanting, they decided to never trust what the fliers say EVER again.

_95. Storm_

Jenna had always hated thunderstorms; they always reminded her of that day all those years ago when everything she loved was taken away from her. When Garet found out, he decided never to let her alone on a stormy night, and do all he could to make her forget about the storm raging outside her porthole. It wasn't long before Jenna began to look forward to a storm.

_96. Safety_

Though she didn't show it, Mia was a very nervous sort of girl. Many nights she would sneak into Issac's room and just lie in his arms, hearing his heartbeat and steady breathing (she couldn't get enough of that sound) and relishing in the security his very presence offered her soul.

_97. Puzzle_

"Hey guys, ever noticed how all of these fallen pillars and statues and boxes in these lighthouses are all so strategically placed?"

_98. Alone_

Though Issac and Felix knew what they were doing as they charged the massive three-headed dragon, they couldn't help feeling lost as they initiated combat.

_99. Together_

As they entered the place that had once been Vale, Garet grabbed Jenna and pulled her back. "You know now that we're back, I'm never gonna let you go, right?" he whispered into her ear. She shuddered in anticipation and looked forward to tomorrow and every day after.

_100. Farewell_

"Well, I guess this is it… it was so wonderful to meet you all. Be sure to come visit me, and never forget the memories we have created." And with that, Piers walked up the gangplank and sailed home. The boys took up bets to see how many months it would take Piers to realize how boring Lemuria was and come back to Vale for good. Garet bet seven, Issac bet five. Ivan bet two.

Ivan won.

_Fin_

* * *

**I am now done my first work of fiction ever! Woo hoo! **


End file.
